Money
'Money '''is used to buy items from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Before the shop is unlocked, it can be used to purchase seed slot upgrades directly from Crazy Dave, although the player can only have up to eight slots before the shop is unlocked after level 3-4. In most cases, money will drop under certain conditions, and the player must click on it, move the cursor over it, tap on it, have a Gold Magnet collect it to obtain it, or in the PlayStation Vita version of ''Plants vs. Zombies, tilt the console, although it will sometimes be automatically added to the bank. The player cannot have more than $999,990 on most versions; once that amount is reached, all money collected won't affect their total. Through cheating (see User File Format) it is possible to get up to $2,147,483,640, but this will be immediately reduced to $999,990 if the player purchases anything or picks up any coins. On the iOS and Android versions it is possible to earn up to $9,000,000. Currency ''Plants vs. Zombies There is one currency system in ''Plants vs. Zombies, and there are three items which contribute to the player's total money. *Silver Coins - worth $10 *Gold Coins - worth $50 *Diamond - worth $1,000 coin_silver_dollar.png|A Silver Coin coin_gold_dollar.png|A Gold Coin Diamond2.png|A Diamond moneybag.png|A Money Bag ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, there are three types of currency. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies, the three types are not all recorded in one money counter. Coins-icon.png|Coins Zombucks.png|Zombucks Gems-icon.png|Gems ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *A Silver Coin - $10. *A Gold Coin - $50. There is also a different currency called Gems which can be used to boost the plants and unlock extra pots for sprouts in the Zen Garden. PVZ2 Golden Coin.png|A Gold Coin PVZ2 Silver Coin.png|A Silver Coin GEM.png|A Gem Coin Packs On the iOS and Android versions of the game, there are purchasable amounts of coins that add the desired amount to all users on that device. They can only be purchased once, but they can be restored on another Apple/Android device that is hooked up to the same iTunes/Google Play account. The price in real-world money goes up depending on the in-game amount. The options for buying are: Earning money Plants vs. Zombies Money can be earned in several ways: *Killing zombies (sometimes coins, diamonds, chocolate, or Zen Garden plants may drop), and killing a Zombie Yeti will drop four diamonds (five on the first sighting). *Unused Lawn Mowers, Roof Cleaners, and Pool Cleaners (they turn into gold coins after each level and are automatically collected). *Marigolds (they drop silver and gold coins). *Completing Levels (when Mini-games, Puzzle Mode levels, and Survival Mode levels are completed, a money bag or trophy is dropped; clicking on it will cause coins or diamonds to be automatically collected). *Eating Brains in I, Zombie (coins, diamonds, presents, or chocolate may drop). *Every ten levels in Vasebreaker Endless (the last vase or killed Zombie will drop a money bag). *Completing Adventure Mode levels after beating them for the first time (the last zombie will drop a money bag with five gold coins in it). *From Zen Garden Plants (Zen Garden plants drop money after being watered or fertilized, as well as after the Phonograph or Bug Spray is used on them. After the Phonograph or Bug Spray has been used, they also drop occasional coins in a manner similar to Marigolds). *Destroying a grave with a Grave Buster (coins, diamonds, presents, or chocolate may drop). *Selling Zen Garden Plants (directly adds a certain amount of money to the bank balance; this amount depends on the type of plant and its maturity). *Slot Machine (sometimes gives diamonds when spun). *Completing Adventure Mode will give the player three diamonds. *Getting the Gold Sunflower Trophy (five Diamonds). In the game, if the player does not have enough money to get something, it says to get more by killing zombies. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Coins Coins can be obtained in any of the following ways: *From buildings. *From plants at the end of levels. *Given to the player by friends. *Convert Gems into coins. Zombucks Zombucks can be found in any of the following ways: *Occasionally dropped from zombies. *For completing quests and errands for characters. *Given to the player after completing a level. *Convert Gems into Zombucks. Gems *Place in the top five in a Brainball tournament. *Buy them with real money. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Coins can be earned by: *Using the real money to buy them. *Killing zombies. *Zen Garden *Beating the level with each Lawn Mower's worth is $10. *Smashing Piñatas in Piñata Party *Getting lunchboxes from Treasure Yetis *Inviting friends from Facebook. Gems can be earned by: *Getting a Mystery Gift Box (rarely) *Using real money to buy them. *Killing zombies. *Getting from a fully-grown Marigold (only pre 2.4.1) *Smashing Piñatas in Piñata Party Trivia *In the United Kingdom, money bags, coins and the dollar hedge on the leader boards (Xbox Live Arcade version only) will show £ signs but the currency will still be United States dollars. *The Silver Coin is common, the Gold Coin is uncommon, and the Diamond is rare. *In the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad versions, the coins have a sun emblem instead of a dollar sign emblem. However on the older iOS versions of the game the coins have a dollar sign emblem. *Diamonds are an indirect reference to the ''Bejeweled ''series of games, also made by PopCap Games. **They could also be a reference to ''Insaniquarium, another game by PopCap Games. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, coins have Crazy Dave's face on them. * In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, gems do not give coins anymore. See also *Present *Chocolate *Money Guide *Money Bag *Silver Coin *Gold Coin *Diamond Category:Money Category:Items